tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kiara
'Kiara -' Główna bohaterka filmu animowanego Król Lew 2.Jest córką Simby i Nali,dlatego również dziedziczy tron Lwiej Ziemi.Jej partnerem jest Kovu,który postanowił przyłączyć się do stada z Lwiej Skały. Wygląd Kiara ma kremowo-pomarańczowe futro, jaśniejsze na pysku i brzuchu oraz na palcach.Jej oczy są czerwone z ciemno różowym nosem.Natomiast ogon ma barwę ciemnobrązową. Kiara jest bardzo podobna do swojego ojca.Nie ma jednak dumnej,masywnej postury.Jest również zwinna jak jej matka.Od rodziców odziedziczyła wiele cech fizycznych.Jej futro jest mieszanką matki i ojca. Osobowość Kiara jako lwiatko jest strasznie ciekawa świata.Po mimo zakazu wyrusza na Złą Ziemię.Zatem jej pragnienie przygody nakłania ją nie tylko do buntu ale i ujawnia nowe kłopoty.Jest w ten sposób bardzo podobna do Simby gdy jeszcze był lwiątkiem,ponieważ popełnia takie same błędy jak on z pierwszej części filmu.Jest również lwicą,która nie potrafi przyjąć krytyki. Mimo,że Kiara jest uparta,posiada dobre serce i pragnie przywrócić pokój.Posiada również silne poczucie sprawiedliwości,zwłaszcza gdy jej ojciec wygnał Kovu.Ma ostry temperamet wspominając ojca przy Simbie.Stara się jednak pomagać i patrzyć na świat z optymizmem,gdyż jest bardzo wesoła.W ostateczności potrafi się przeciwstawić nawet ojcu,gdy ten nie chce przerwać walki z Zirą. Historia Król Lew 2 Kiara przychodzi na świat na Lwiej Skale.Pierwszy raz pojawia się na swojej prezentacji,gdzie błogosławi ją światło Mufasy.Lwiątko wydaje się być szczęśliwe widząc swoich poddanych oddających jej pokłon.Po krótkiej uroczystości rodzice Kiary zdają się być nią bardzo zainteresowani. Przyszła królowa szybko rośnie i zaczyna szukać nowych przygód.Postanawia opuścić Lwią Skałę,jednak po drodze spotyka nadopiekuńczego ojca.Prosi ją,aby była bardziej ostrożna.Kiara jest jednak bardziej zainteresowana motylem,Simba stara się więc zwrócić jej uwagę.Następnie przychodzi Nala,która przestrzega Kiarę,aby słuchała ojca.Wkrótce udaje jej się przekonać rodziców i zeskakuje ze skał.Simba postanawia wynająć przyjaciół,aby pilnowali młodą ksieżniczkę.Kiara biegnie przez wysoką trawę sawanny,goniąc motyla.Kiedy owad ląduje na skale,postanawia podkraść się do niego i go złapać.Gdy Kiara przegania motyla,dostrzega Złą Ziemię i zastanawia się jakie skrywa tajemnice.Wkrótce nie zauważa Timona i Pumby i pod wpływem strachu,wywraca się do tyłu spadając do wody.Gdy przyjaciele ją ratują zaczynają również przejawiać cechy nadopiekuńcze.Proponują jej jedzenie owadów.Kiara czuje się poirytowana i wykorzystuje moment do ucieczki.thumb Wskakuje na kłodę i udaje się na Złą Ziemię.Nagle potyka się i wpada przypadkiem na lwiątko Kovu.Nowo poznany znajomy próbuje być straszny i zaczyna warczeć na Kiarę.Następnie dziwi się dlaczego księżniczka skacze na wszystkie strony.Kovu uważa,że Kiara jest rozpieszczona i robi wszystko co ojciec jej powie.Gdy próbuje zaprzeczyć,znajomy zaczyna się śmiać.Kovu zaczyna chwalić się,że jest samodzielny po czym atakują ich krokodyle.Gdy lwiątko wpada do wody Kiara ratuje go.Oboje skaczą na półkę skalną gdzie już są bezpieczni.Zaczynają wspominać minione wydarzenie i śmieją się z krokodyli.Wkrótce okazuje się,że są obserwowani.Pojawia się Simba wraz z Zirą.Po długiej rozmowie,dorośli rozdzielają lwiątka.Simba jest zły na Kiarę,ponieważ nie była ostrożna i nie posłuchała ojca. Niebawem Kiara dorasta i dumnie wyrusza na swoje pierwsze polowanie,gdzie wpada w zasadzkę.Sawanna została podpalona przez Nukę i Vitani.Pod wpływem dymu,Kiara dusi się i traci przytomność.W następnym momencie ratuje ją Kovu,zarzucając znajomą na plecy.Kiara uważa,ze sama by sobie świetnie poradziła.Podczas ich rozmowy,przybywa Simba,który jest negatywnie nastawiony do Kovu.Ostatecznie udaje się go przekonać,aby pozwolił wyrzutkowi zamieszkać na Lwiej Skale.Kiara postanawia nauczyć się polować.Pomaga jej w tym Kovu. Wkrótce Kiara jest świadkiem wygnania lwa.NIeługo odkrywa,że się w nim zakochała i postanawia go odszukać.Gdy Kovu odnajduje Kiarę oboje są uradowani i odwzajemniają swoje uczucia.Partner namawia Kiarę,aby uciekła z nim jednak ona jest innego zdania.Nadchodzi wojna między stadami i Kiara razem z Kovu postanawiają przeszkodzić Zirze i Simbie.Po rozmowie z ojcem Simba chce zaprzestać walki.Zira jednak się nie poddaje i rzuca się na Kiarę.Na ratunek biegnie jej ojciec,który skacze ze skalnych półek.Kiara ostatecznie chce dać szanse upartej lwicy mimo,ze może spaść.Jednak Zira wybiera śmierć. Wkrótce Kiara jest świadkiem przyłączenia obu stad i ceremonii na Lwiej Skale.W ostatnim momencie filmu ryczy z rodziną. Ciekawostki * Tak samo jak ojciec zazwyczaj zawsze wpada w kłopoty *Córka Simby pierwotnie nazywała się Aisha, ale imię to zostało zmienione gdy twórcy filmu uświadomili sobie, że nosi je również Żółty Ranger z popularnego telewizyjnego serialu "Power Rangers". *Jest uderzająco podobna do Sarabi *Kiara jest pierwszą lwicą dziedziczącą tron Lwiej Ziemi, ponieważ jej ojciec był jedynym dzieckiem króla (co czyni go jedynym spadkobiercą), a wszyscy poprzedni władcy (o których rodzinie cokolwiek wiemy) mieli męskich potomków. Galeria FattyKiara.png Rafiki-AhhKiara.png TObeOrNotToBE.png KaraWasWep.png Prettykiara.png Sarabi Kiara Comparison.png|Kiara/Sarabi - Podobieństwo Kiara.png Kiara.jpg Kiara jako lwiątko.jpg kiaras.gif kiarad.gif kiaraz.gif Kategoria:Postacie